


Seizure

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kedgeup, M/M, Overstimulation, Panic Attack, Rape, Smut, Tentacles, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Edge will take what he wants.  It’s how his universe works.  You work to seize what you desire.





	Seizure

**Author's Note:**

> This was a trade with Ganz! Finally posting from the Tumbleweed. XD Thank you!
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Sans couldn’t move; eye sockets pitch black and body utterly still. His face was ground into the carpet harshly as clawed phalanges tightened around the fragile vertebrae of his neck. It occurred to his frenzied mind that he could teleport to safety, if he could get away from Edge’s grasp. But he was unable move a single bone in protest. Papyrus and Blue were downstairs and Sans didn’t want to cry for help. They shouldn’t see this. Couldn’t see this! They were too innocent, too impressionable. It wasn’t as if the small skeleton had gotten any warning before the current situation. The rough skeleton from Underfell had given him little time to think or retaliate before he was forced face down; Edge’s weight pining him flat. He was trapped. Sans couldn’t fight back without consequences from multiple areas. Stars… He had known Underfell was different but if he had suspected anything close to this…

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. With proper training, you will be my perfect little slut.” Edge’s voice growled near his temple and the tinier skeleton shuddered in fear. How long had…? He didn’t…

“please. don’t do this.” Sans hated begging but he had no choice. He shuddered as a prominent warmth ground against his tail-bone; stirring his magic against his will. 

“I’m going to use you as I please. Wipe that smug grin off of your face,” Edge snarled, his grip tightening enough that Sans’ breathing hitched and sped up. No…no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! Certainly he couldn’t bargain his way out of this?

“i-i can give you gold! i-information!” Sans shuddered as a dark chuckle rumbled in the other skeleton’s rib-cage.

“I will have all of that and you. I will settle for nothing else. Don’t fight me and you just may enjoy this. Or do… It doesn’t matter, you will be mine either way.” The other’s sharp phalanges scraped his inner femurs suggestively and Sans’ body locked up.

“You don’t want your precious weakling of a brother to suffer if you don’t submit, do you?” Edge taunted, smirking as the smaller skeleton trembled and gasped for air underneath him, “Red may be a lazy fucker, but he will act as I dictate if you cry for help.”

Sans couldn’t believe it. Was Edge bluffing? No… He couldn’t risk it when Papyrus was at stake.

Edge must have sensed the motivation to escape leave Sans, “good boy. Just lay there and take it.”

Even though the tinier monster had accepted his fate; his body still reacted according to his emotions. Sharp and rapid gasps for air escaped his parted teeth as Edge’s sharp claws shredded his clothing in less than ten seconds; strips of cloth clinging to his rattling bones in vain as everything important was exposed.

He didn’t want this… He didn’t want this!

The glow through his rib-cage stuttered as his breathing grew to frantic gasps; darkness spotting the corners of his vision. But it was going to happen. HE was going to LET it happen… The cool air brushing his exposed pelvis was replaced with wet and warm heat, the same sensation wrapping around one of his ankles and lifting it. Even though Sans didn’t want to look, that didn’t stop him from glancing over his shoulder with pitch-black sockets; his small body shuddering.

Edge had summoned thick tendrils of red magic that acted according to his will. The one wrapped around his ankle flipped him so his spine was flat against the carpet, face-to-face with his captor. Another joined it’s partners by wrapping around his femur and spreading him wide to the attention of the first conjured appendage. It moved firmly against the walls of his pelvis; slick, pulsing and hot.

It stirred his magic, unwanted pleasure forcing a pool of cyan light in the cavity. Liquid welled up in his empty sockets as his body heaved for air it never achieved in his desperate hyperventilation. The thick red tentacle pressed against the uncertain magic until it formed two entrances.

“hrk! nnnahhhhhh!!!” 

It has wasted no time breaching him and stretching Sans nearly beyond capacity. He could see it through the translucent blue walls, slammed all of the way into the back of his magic; nearly into his rib-cage. Edge hunched over him with a deep moan of appreciation as the two other tendrils lifted his pelvis up. Sans sobbed as he heard the zipper of the rough skeleton’s pants lowering, large blue tears streaming down his face as the hot head of Edge’s cock teased against the folds of his cunt.

“p-please…t-too much!” Sans cried between gasps for air, his hands trapped in just one of the other monster’s.

He had never felt so tiny and powerless before. If Edge had even the tiniest hint of malice in this, he would be dust.

“You can take me, pet.” The pulsing shaft slid an inch inside and Sans whined as Edge worked himself slowly to the hilt. Sans was certain he was going to black out from the pain and lack of air.

But suddenly, the taller skeleton grew still. He blinked thick tears out of his eyes and squinted up at Edge in confusion; discovering the other monster to be staring intensely at his face.

A long moment passed, enough for the small sentry to barely catch his breath before the taller skeleton withdrew fluidly and began a slow pace. His body tensed, watching those two points of ruby light before he recognized pleasure beginning to creep slowly up his spine.

No… No, no, no! Sans didn’t want to feel good from this!

“You are getting wet, pet.” Edge’s smirk grew as the tendril penetrating his other entrance pulled back and pushed back home much more smoothly.

“hnngh!”

The bastard was enjoying more than his body. Sans tried to glower in defiance but he was too caught up by being pinned down, pounded into, trapped. If he wasn’t sobbing, he was choking in heaving gasps, panic renewing as Edge suddenly slammed into him.

“ahhh!” 

Oh dear, stars…! That hadn’t been a noise of pain or fear. More tears streamed down his skull as Edge repeated the action just as violently. No…! No! A third time. A fourth time. Please, don’t let his brother hear him! And then…

Sans was gushing around Edge’s length, keening in completion as his juices made the monster’s cock slick. His vision darkened briefly before he realized the other wasn’t stopping. Pleas spilled from between his teeth in between sharp inhales and cries. Too much…! He couldn’t…! His conjured magic clamped down, pulsating around Edge’s relentless pace. 

“Fuck, are you tight…” The skeleton growled, milking himself through Sans’ orgasm. The sentry whined, overstimulated tears slipping from his sockets as he was spread impossibly further.

He was gonna break…!

Then Edge growled lowly, hips stuttering before slamming flush with his spent body; hot spurts of cum flooding his pussy. The tendril jerked a moment later and secreted excess magic. Sans blinked slowly through his tears, registering it was spilling out and onto his quivering femurs. Soul pulsating in protest, he could barely stay away to hear a single, whispered word.

‘Mine.’


End file.
